Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Broly
by Bartus84
Summary: As the Z fighters enjoy peace after the battle with Omega Shenron, a new evil rises in the universe. A Super Saiyan has been discovered and is destroying galaxys and the Earth is in this monster's way! Now Goku must gather the Z Fighters to combat the Saiyan and prevent the destruction of the Earth. Only Fusion will be the answer to this problem. Who will stop this Son of Broly?


Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Broly

Deep in the frigid vacuum of space, a planet suddenly explodes with a light that can be seen far and wide. The force from the explosion takes out many other planets as the last thing they witness is a bright white light erupts in their sky. However, one of the few planets that were just far away to witness this destruction but stay unharmed was the home of some of the most powerful fighters the world has ever known; Earth.

On Earth, our hero Goku was training yet again even after beating the powerful Omega Shenron and returning to his adult body when suddenly a light brighter than the sun lights up the sky. "What was that?" Goku asked himself. To try and figure out what had just happen, Goku had decided to pay King Kai a visit and see what he knew. By placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead, Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport to King Kai's home.

"Goku, long time no see," exclaimed King Kai.

"Hey, King Kai, sorry I haven't been around" said Goku. "I saw something that didn't make any sense this morning. Something brighter than the sun lit up the sky, would you know anything about that?"

After much careful thought, the old celestial being replied, "Goku, I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems that Broly wasn't the only Legendary Super Saiyan in the universe. Whoever this is, he's much more powerful than Broly ever thought about being. In fact Goku, I think he could be stronger than you"

With a gasp, Goku took in this new information. If this new Super Saiyan was stronger than himself, Goku didn't know how he could defeat him on his own. With grim determination, Goku decided to gather the Earth's strongest fighters once more to combat this new threat. Once Goku returned to Earth, he contacted his best friend Krillin. When Krillin answered the phone he was happy…until he received the news. Krillin knew first hand just how powerful Broly was having fought him three times. He never wanted to fight something that powerful again.

"Goku, how could this even be happening," Krillin cried. "I mean, Broly was already ungodly strong, but him having a son stronger than him!?"

Krillin shivered in fear. Goku was still adamant about protecting the Earth from a threat this powerful.

"Krillin, if he's heading towards Earth," Goku replied. "We have to stand ready and from what King Kai said, he's on his way."

"Goku, I retired from fighting a long time ago!" Krillin whined. "I don't know if I could even fight someone like Broly again."

"You have to try Krillin." Goku said with a firm voice.

Finally Krillin agreed and said he would warn Tien, Chautzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo. However, Goku still had to call Trunks, Goten, and Gohan plus he had to go to the Lookout to talk to Vegeta while he was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After breaking the news to his children and Vegeta's children, Goku flew as fast as he could to the Lookout. Upon landing, Goku was greeted by Mr. Popo.  
"Hello Goku," Mr. Popo said.

"Hey Popo," Goku cried. "How're things here with Vegeta?"

"Oh, it's good. He is very tenacious about training, and then again so are you."

"True, is it alright if I go into the Time Chamber for a second?"

Popo then directed Goku to the door that lead to the infinite room that the Saiyans used for training against Cell and Majin Buu. When Goku opened the door, he immediately felt the change in gravity that accompanies the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Aside from that, he also felt a massive power level that could only belong to the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. When Goku spotted him, he was in full Super Saiyan 4 form and practicing his Final Shine Attack. With a bright green flash, a beam erupted from his right hand and blew up a huge ice form out in the infinitesimal space. Once Vegeta had sensed his friend Goku he shifted back to his natural form and flew back down to meet him in the only building inside the entire Time Chamber.

"What are you doing here Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. "You're interrupting my training…so leave or we can have a little sparring match."

"Ok, Vegeta. Let's go." Goku said with a smile. During the friendly competition, Goku filled him in on the situation. Even Vegeta was shocked and a little frightened of how powerful this son of Broly could be. The first time he had met Broly, he was supposed to be crowned the king of New Vegeta, a new settlement planet for any and all Saiyans out in the universe, but it was a trap meant to kill him using the Legendary Super Saiyan who had a fixation on killing Kakarot. Even being a Super Saiyan meant nothing compared to Broly's power. In the end it took giving Kakarot his own power plus the power of Vegeta's son Trunks, Kakarot's son Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo to actually defeat Broly. Vegeta never wanted to fight a monster like Broly again, but if it was to save all existence then he was going to do whatever it took.

"Alright Kakarot," Vegeta said. "We're going to have to continue this match later. There's a Legendary Super Saiyan to fight!"

Goku was over joyed. With Vegeta on his side, he was sure he could defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. Once he left the Lookout, he met up with Krillin and the others at Bulma's house so they could board a space ship and catch this Legendary Super Saiyan by surprise before he even came close to Earth. As soon as he arrived, everyone was overjoyed to see him again. Goku's granddaughter Pan ran and gave him a flying hug.

"Grandpa, it's so good to see you again!" Pan exclaimed. Before the rise of Omega Shenron and the other evil dragons, Goku, Pan, and Trunks had flown all over the galaxy gathering the black star dragon balls to prevent the destruction of the Earth. It all seemed so long ago, but Pan had always remembered that as the greatest adventure in her entire life. However, with this new threat on the way, she couldn't remember seeing her grandpa so grim and determined. She had only heard stories about Broly from her Father and Mother, both of which had fought against him.

Bulma began clapping to get everyone's attention and said, "Alright everyone, we need to get ready to board the ship. It's going to be a few weeks before you reach the next planet in this monsters path so you're going to be put into a hyper-sleep chamber so that you don't exhaust your resources."

The ship was built to accommodate a voyage roster of twelve people, but they would only be taking ten with them today. When everyone was in their pods they were put into a deep sleep and monitored incase anything happened to them while they slept. During hyper-sleep, their minds were all linked via electronic impulses so that they could still communicate. The overall attitude towards the fight ahead was apprehension. No one was ready, but they would fight when the time came.

_Alright, we have two weeks until we reach Omega I-8, _Goku spoke into everyone's mind. _If any of you are scared, I don't blame you. But you should know that I'm just as scared._

_HA, _thought Vegeta. _The great Kakarot, scared!? I don't know what's funnier: the idea that you'll be the one who beats this new Legendary Super Saiyan or the fact that you're scared! HAHAHAHA!_

What Vegeta hadn't mentioned was just how terrified he was. Vegeta, being prideful as ever, had never felt fear like he was right then. It was true that he was much more powerful than he was when he had fought Broly, but then again so was Goku. If this Saiyan was stronger than Goku, then it was definitely stronger than Vegeta. No matter how he cut it, Vegeta was unsure of himself and for a good reason.

_Cut him some slack Vegeta, _Gohan thought. _As I remember, even against Broly, you came up short too. We all did…except Krillin he didn't really fight much._

_Hey, _Krillin whined. _I resent that!_

It was true; Krillin wasn't much help when he fought against Broly. However, Krillin had fought Broly more than anyone on the ship. Krillin had fought Broly on New Vegeta, on Earth when he showed up looking for Goku and had almost killed Gohan and the others, and when he was cloned by Jaguar to get revenge against Hercule. Whether or not he was going to be any good in a fight, Krillin still knew the fighting styles of a Legendary Super Saiyan and that made him invaluable. But it was Tien who jumped to Krillin's defense.

_Look, I doubt that I'm any good against this Legendary Super Saiyan, _Tien thought. _But I'm still going to try. And if it comes down to it, I'll use my Screaming Tri-Beam just to buy you guys some time._

_You won't have to do that Mr. Tien! _Chautzu cried. Tien had raised Chautzu for as long as he could remember, so Chautzu considered him to be his father. This meant that Chautzu would give his life just to keep Tien from being killed. In fact, Chautzu had even tried blowing himself up to protect Tien in their fight with the Saiyans Napa and Vegeta.

_Chautzu, don't even think about it, _Tien warned. _If you die again, then we can't wish you back! Remember the Earth Dragon Balls are gone._

Chautzu gave up and remained silent throughout the rest of the voyage. The only one who was entirely sure of themselves was Yamcha, and that was out of cockiness.

_Come on guys! _Yamcha thought. _We just gotta try! If anything I guarantee that I'll be the one to take this loser out!_

_Doubt it! _Goten thought with a snicker. After about twenty minutes, Yamcha finally quit talking about himself and remained silent. This deafening silence remained for the rest of the journey mainly because nobody wanted to say anything. There wasn't anything to talk about.

….

When the ship landed, all the pods opened and all the Z fighters stepped out to dress in their fighting gear. Goku dressed in his red karate outfit, Vegeta put on his Saiyan Battle Armor, Trunks followed Vegeta's lead and put on a set of armor, Gohan dressed in a Namekian training outfit, as did Piccolo, Goten dressed in an outfit identical to Goku's, so did Yamcha. Krillin dressed in an outfit similar to Goku's, but it was a deeper red with a different symbol on the back, while Tien dressed in a green military hand-to-hand combat outfit and Chautzu dressed in a pair of black pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and his signature black cap. Now that they were dressed for combat, the Z fighters stepped out onto the alien planet Omega I-8.

As soon as they left the ship they were able to sense an ungodly high power level. However, the only thing that made them feel uneasy was the feel of pure evil from that power. The only one who dared to speak up was Gohan.

"Dad, do you feel that?" he asked. "He's just so powerful."

"I do Gohan," Goku replied fearfully. "How is he this powerful?"

The way would later describe it was he didn't see how the planet didn't get destroyed by how high that power level was. If this was the power level of this new Legendary Super Saiyan, then Goku didn't know if he could win without fusing with Vegeta, even then he didn't think that would be enough. Goku looked to his left and saw Vegeta visibly trembling. This was unreal, how could one being contain this much power without his body being tore apart from the sheer force of their own existence. The Z fighters were so focused on the Saiyans power level; they didn't sense Pan as she snuck off the ship behind them until she spoke up

"Hey," she shouted. "What are we all standing around for? Let's go!"

In shock, everyone turned around changing their focus to Pan. Little did they know that the Super Saiyan could sense them and was on his way at top speed, at the moment the Saiyan could only think about was revenge on this Saiyan named Kakarot. This Saiyan wasn't nameless. His name was Barcus and he was indeed the only son of Broly, the previous Legendary Super Saiyan. When he was born, his mind was linked to his father's, so he felt everything that Broly did. From rage to obsession to fear and pain, Barcus had seen and felt his father's rage when he had met Kakarot. He had seen when his father was defeated by such low class trash. He had also seen when his father went to Earth to find Kakarot. After that it was blank. It was on Earth that Broly was finally killed, and it was on Omega I-8 where Kakarot would die. With a burst of speed, Barcus closed in on Kakarot and his friends.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" Gohan demanded. "It isn't safe here!"

"Dad, I wanted to help you," she replied looking hurt. Never in her life had she heard her father sound so serious. Granted, she's seen him in his Mystic Form, but never seen him so angry. She didn't know why he was so mad; after all she was there to help.

"Pan, get back on the ship. It's…." suddenly, Gohan froze. He was the first to feel Barcus coming. All the others froze as they felt this impossibly high power close in on them. Suddenly a twenty year old man dropped from the sky fifty feet away from the fighters. His hair was black, as were his eyes, and he six and a half feet tall, with a lean body tone. He stared at the group for a few moments before speaking for the first time.

"Which one of you is Kakarot?!" he screamed. Goku stepped forward and assumed a fighting pose.

"That would be m….." Barcus rushed forward and punched Goku in the stomach with all of his strength in his current form. With a sadistic laugh, he picked Goku up by his throat and looked upon his father's old enemy for the first time in his life.

"So," he said. "You are the one who defeated my father? HA! You are week, Kakarot. I will finish what my father couldn't"

He threw Goku at the group and began to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Barcus' muscles began to swell until he was the literal size of a giant, his hair had a gold and green tint to it, and his eyes turned completely white. He held his hand straight out and began to charge an attack he called the Eraser Cannon. When he felt that it had enough power, he launched the green orb at the group. With a huge explosion, Barcus watched as the ship was destroyed. He laughed manically, until he realized he could still sense the Z Fighters. He looked up and saw them all flying away from him at top speed. As they were starting to escape, Barcus moved at top speed and appeared in front of the group.

"Stand and fight!" he ordered. What he didn't expect was for Vegeta to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and engage him directly. As they fought, Vegeta began to land hit, but they were to almost no effect. Barcus caught Vegeta off guard and swatted him away like he wasn't even worth his time. Barcus looked around up and saw the group again trying to escape, except for Goku. He had shifted into his Super Saiyan 3 form and was staring directly at Barcus.

"We both know you aren't even trying," Goku said. "So, I figured I'd return the favor!"

With that he rushed right at Barcus, catching him right in the middle of his chest. Before Barcus could recover, Goku swept his legs out from underneath him and assumed the pose for his Kamehameha attack. Just as Barcus got to his knees, Goku unleashed his blast and lit up that entire side of the planet. There Goku stood, slightly winded but still standing. When the dust settled, Barcus was still on his knees…only he was laughing. Goku couldn't believe it…well actually he could. This wasn't the first time his Kamehameha had only tickled his opponent.

"Ok, Kakarot," Barcus growled. "You want full power? Then I shall give it to you!"

Barcus let loose a deep guttural roar as he began to power up and change form. His eyes remained white, but his hair turned black ad wild. Crimson hair began to cover his torso until only his pectoral and abdominal muscles were visible. Goku knew this form: it was the Super Saiyan 4! How could this Saiyan have been able to transform into this form so quickly? Unless….he had achieved this form years ago and was using it to destroy planets!

"Now, Kakarot," Barcus growled. "It's your turn."

Goku knew what he meant. Barcus being a Saiyan wanted to test his limits, and to be honest so did Goku. Goku let loose a shout as he began to take the same form as Barcus while Barcus and Vegeta watched. Just like Barcus, Goku's hair turned black and wild, and red fur began to cover his entire body except for his chest and stomach. The only differences were his eyes, which were lined with red now, and his size. Barcus was around nine feet tall whereas Goku was only five foot ten.

Vegeta not wanting to feel left out shouted. "Not this time Kakarot!"

Vegeta shifted directly into his Super Saiyan 4 form and joined Goku at his side. The Super Saiyan 4's stood all in one place for the first time in existence. Vegeta and Goku stared at Barcus and Barcus stared right back. A stand off like this couldn't last forever and Goku knew it. Goku made the first move by rushing at Barcus and using his after image technique. Barcus swung but hit only air just as Goku appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. As Barcus went skidding across the ground, Vegeta capitalized and began charging his Big Bang Attack. Just as Barcus was back on his feet, Vegeta let his attack fly hitting him square in the chest.

"There," Vegeta gloated. "That is how you destroy a Legendary Super Saiyan, Kakarot!"

However, everything that Vegeta and Goku had done had only made Barcus angry. Before the dust can even settle, Barcus charged out of the debris and caught both Goku and Vegeta with his out stretched arms. When they hit the ground, Vegeta and Goku knew they were done for. No one could defeat this monster alone, no matter how powerful they were. Barcus flew straight up and began to charge his death move, the Cosmic Bomber. Just as the power ball was almost finished, a yellow beam of light struck the orb causing it to explode in his hands!

"Father," Trunks cried. "Get up! You have to get up!"

Goten had joined Trunks and was helping Goku to his feet. Even if they were able to rouse the two Saiyans, there was no way they could beat Barcus…unless.

"Dad, you have to fuse!" Goten said. "It's the only way to stop him!"

Goku chuckled, "You're right, Goten. The problem is we need a distraction."

"We'll do it," Trunks replied. He was already helping Vegeta to his foot, who was mumbling about being the Prince of Saiyans and not needing help to stand. Trunks propped his father up against a wall and together, him and Goten transformed into Super Saiyan 2s. They stood side-by-side and faced down Barcus. Just as the dust from the explosion, Barcus floated to the ground and planted his feet. Seeing these two new opponents kind of confused and enraged him.

"Who are you," Barcus demanded.

"The real question should be…" Trunks began.

"Who will we be?" Goten finished.

The two old friends pointed their arms away each other and began the fusion dance. They side stepped towards each other as their arms began to circle towards each other, then pointed away again. Just as their fingertips began to touch they shouted out.

"FU….SION…HA!" they cried out together.

With a bright light the two separate warriors became one. They fused bodies and power levels to make the second most powerful being in existence. The Grim Reaper of Justice, the Major Mack Daddy of Strength: Gotenks!

"Come get some ugly!" Gotenks shouted. True, Gotenks is extremely cocky and brash, but he was their only hope right now. Before Barcus could reply, Gotenks launched his most powerful attack, the Big Tree Gun. A bright yellow blast erupted from Gotenks' mouth and enveloped Barcus' form. Thinking he had killed the Legendary Super Saiyan, Gotenks was already starting to celebrate his victory. As he was dancing around, Barcus shot out of the smoke and punched Gotenks in the face at full speed.

Gotenks went flying through the air, crashing through many walls and abandoned buildings. The last time anyone was able to knock Gotenks around like that, Majin Buu was still alive. The only difference between Buu's punch and Barcus' was that Barcus was much more powerful. Gotenks crawled out of the debris and dusted himself off, if he wanted to cause a distraction for his dads, he would have to do better.

"Is that all you got?" Gotenks laughed. "If so, you might as well give up now, because you're fighting THE MAJOR MACK DADDY OF STRENGTH, LOSER!"

With that, Gotenks transformed into a Super Saiyan 3! Gotenks hadn't used this form since he was younger so he did not know how long he could hold it. To keep from wasting time, Gotenks rushed at Barcus full speed in an attempt to knock the Legendary Super Saiyan down so he could use his new attack. Just as Gotenks made contact, Barcus felt an explosive force against his chest as he was thrown backwards. Gotenks began charging up an attack he called the Nova Gun. The crimson orb grew in his hand as he drew more and more power from the surrounding carnage.

The main source of power for the Nova Gun was destruction. Gotenks wasn't even sure it would work, but the explosion of the ship had actually destroyed most of the natural habitat of the area. As the orb was finished, Barcus had recovered and was already rushing towards Gotenks with murder in his eyes. Once he was within twenty yards, Gotenks dropped the Nova Gun on top of Barcus and pushed him back towards the ground.

Barcus was hardly able to keep the ball of energy from crushing him, but he mustered up the strength to hold the attack off of him. With a mighty push, he threw the Nova Gun back at this creature that referred to himself as the "Major Mack Daddy of Strength". Gotenks was hardly able to dodge in time; the orb was so close it had actually taken half an inch off of his long golden hair. However he would have back up before long.

While Gotenks was distracting Barcus, Goku and Vegeta were trying to perform the fusion dance. The first few times they had created a fat ugly blob of a Saiyan, a skinny bean pole with great speed and agility but no strength, and a hulking monstrosity that was much too slow to fight Barcus. After several attempts, they finally succeeded. The two greatest warriors in the entire universe combined to make the strongest being to ever exist in any universe: Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.

With a mighty shout, he flew straight at Barcus who was using Gotenks as a tether ball. Just as Barcus looked over his shoulder, Gogeta made contact just above Barcus' eye. The blow sent Barcus reeling. Never before had he felt such force behind an attack, and he was just starting to warm up. Not knowing who this new creature was, Barcus began to wonder who, or rather what this being was.

"Another lamb to the slaughter," He laughed manically. "Fine, after I am done with you, I will destroy this planet! FU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No," Gogeta said with a smile. "You are going to die."

The two stepped towards each other and began trading blows. Gogeta was the strongest form of Goku or Vegeta, but he was coming up short in the strength department of this fight. The few punches Gogeta was able to land barely had any effect; they were like bee stings to Barcus. Never before had Gogeta felt true, deep fear until today. He was no longer the strongest being in the universe.

Just as this realization sunk in, Barcus back handed Gogeta towards Gotenks, who was standing petrified by how powerful this Legendary Super Saiyan was. While Barcus laughed like a mad man, Gogeta crawled to his feet and looked at his sons. He knew what Gotenks felt: helplessness. He felt helpless at the idea that he couldn't fight this monster, at the very thought that Barcus had only been playing around with both of them from the beginning. However, one thought crossed Gogeta's mind: if one fusion couldn't defeat Barcus…maybe a double fusion could!

"Gotenks! How much power do you have left?!" Gogeta asked

"Just as much as you do. Why?" Gotenks replied.

"We're going to fuse with you. Hopefully that will be enough to stop this monster."

What were their dads talking about? A double fusion?! This had never been heard of course neither had a Super Saiyan 4 either, but they were ones to take risks. The weird mixture of fathers and sons assumed the fusion position and began to perform the fusion dance one more time. This was the last and only hope they had left.

"FU…SION…HA!" they cried in perfect unison. With a blinding white light, the two greatest fusion warriors became one. Their power was unimaginable, they were finally as close to God as they could get. The warrior they created was forever known as Gogetenks. He was around five foot eleven with a mixture of gold spikey hair and black wild hair. He was still covered in fur, but it was gold instead of red. Never before had a creature so powerful been seen since the dawning of the universe. They were a perfect mixture of Fathers and Sons.

"What is this," Barcus growled, "more fusion? Looks more like desperation to me!"

Barcus made the mistake of charging head first at Gogetenks. As soon as he got within five feet of him, Barcus hit a barrier of pure energy. Inside hid puny mind, he thought that if he couldn't touch his opponent then he would simply blow him up. Barcus back up fifty feet and charged his Cosmic Bomber and let it fly at full power. When the orb collided with Gogetenks, the explosion tore that entire side of the planet down to a desolate waste land. When the dust had settled, both Barcus and Gogetenks were still standing.

"My turn." Gogetenks said. He began to charge a mixture between the Victory Gun and the Big Bang Kamehameha in the palm of his hands. With a shout he let this most powerful attacks fly, reducing Barcus to a pile of cosmic dust. The very act of killing him with such an attack actually wiped him from existence all together, like he had never even existed to begin with. With Barcus wiped from the time line, life reset itself. No one ever had any memory of him existing. Peace once again prevailed, the Z fighters had conquered the most power Saiyan to ever exist and they could not remember it. Such is existence.

END


End file.
